


Dream a little dream

by angelof9



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelof9/pseuds/angelof9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea asks Sharon to join her for a drink with Brenda. The evening doesn't quite end the way any of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood and distracted myself with smut. Also, I have a thing for threesomes.
> 
> Many thanks to lillibet426 for the beta.

“Hello, Andrea, I don’t remember asking for a DDA?”

Sharon Raydor was somewhat surprised to see Andrea Hobbs in her office. Their latest case had been wrapped up and a deal had been made with the murderer two days ago.

“I’m not here as a DDA,” Andrea replied, “it’s a more... personal matter.”

Sharon felt her stomach clench. The last time Andrea had come to her office with a personal matter, it was related to Rusty’s birth father and that story had not ended well. “Come in, sit down,” she said waving Andrea to the chair across from her desk.

“I’ll just come right out with it,” Andrea started talking before she even sat down, “It’s about Brenda.”

“Brenda?” Sharon felt another wave of anxiety. She’d been trying very hard _not_ to think of Brenda Leigh Johnson these past three years.

“Sorry to get you involved in this, but I know you had a good relationship with her in the end. She respected you and trusted you and I’m… I’m worried about her.”

“Worried, how?” Sharon was getting increasingly surprised. “Isn’t she in DC? Has she contacted you from there?”

“DC?” It was Andrea’s turn to be surprised. “No, she is working here. In my office as you may recall. I don’t think she’s been coping very well with the divorce.”

“Ok, Andrea, are we talking about the same Brenda? Because the one I know is married to Fritz Howard and lives in DC.”

“Hasn’t Agent Howard informed you guys about his divorce?”

“ _Deputy Chief_ Howard”

“Right, well, whatever his rank, he’s not married to Brenda Leigh Johnson and she does not live in DC.”

Sharon fell back against her chair, her mind reeling. How, and more importantly, _why_ had Fritz not told them any of this? Why was he pretending Brenda was in DC and they were having a long distance relationship? Though she had to admit, Fritz had become increasingly agitated and short tempered since he had started working for the LAPD. She had chalked it up as new job jitters, but now she realised there was a whole lot more going on.

“Earth to Sharon Raydor.”

Sharon blinked and sat up straight in her chair. “Sorry, Andrea, I’m a bit taken aback by this news. So she’s not handling it well, is what you were saying?”

“I just don’t think she has any friends, she’s always working long hours when it isn’t necessary and she never talks about any outside activities. The last couple of days she’s looked pale and tired. I just thought I should take her out, give her a chance to talk and offload, but I didn’t want to make it seem like a work thing. That’s why I was wondering if you could join. It’ll be more fun with the three of us. What do you think?”

Sharon thought “No”. A strong, resounding no. No, being around Brenda again would be an absolutely terrible idea.

Sharon said “Yes.” Sharon said “Of course.” Sharon said “I’ll be glad to join. Did you mean tonight?

“Sure, why not. I’ll ask Brenda when I get back to the office and let you know.”

“Alright. I’ll speak to you later then.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Many hours later, three very drunk ladies had stumbled out of a cocktail bar, toward their cars, where they realised none of them was capable of driving home.

In her drunken stupor, Sharon had suggested to share a taxi back to her flat and sleep off the alcohol. Rusty was on campus for a school outing and wouldn’t be back for two days. Her place was close by, they’d be able to roll straight into bed.

But she hadn’t really considered the sleeping arrangements or the fact that sleeping in the same apartment as the sexy Brenda Leigh might not necessarily be the best idea right now.

She was still contemplating who should sleep where, when they stumbled into Sharon’s apartment 15 minutes later. Andrea announced, “I drank too much, I’m going to pee for an hour.” and she wobbled off to the bathroom.

Sharon and Brenda dropped down on the couch and kicked off their shoes.

Sharon was drunk, but not so drunk she wasn’t acutely aware of Brenda’s lithe form next to her. Tonight all her pent up feelings had come rushing back. Three years of pretending she wasn’t in love with Brenda down the drain. She was going to have to start all over again.

“Hey Sharon,” Brenda lilted, her accent stronger due to the intoxication, “We’re both divorced now, you know. Nothin’ standin’ in our way.”

Sharon snapped her head and stared at Brenda in disbelief. Had she been this obvious? Hadn’t she always kept her desire carefully hidden, treated Brenda with a cool and professional demeanour, keeping her at a distance?

_Could it be Brenda felt the same way?_

“Don’t pretend you’re shocked, Shar,” Brenda continued, “I know the only reason nothin’ happened before is cuz of Fritzi. But he’s out of the picture now and so is Jack. So waddaya say? For old times sake?” And at that she unceremoniously planted her mouth on Sharon’s, who was too stupefied to react. Her mind was foggy and she wasn’t thinking straight, was this happening? What was happening? But her body had no such qualms, she realised, as the soft touch of Brenda’s lips made her cheeks glow and the slight swipe on Brenda’s tongue on her mouth made her insides twitch.

Before she could make any sound decision about what she actually wanted, she was returning Brenda’s kiss with vigour, already pawing at her clothes.

“Hmmmm,” Brenda purred, “God, Sharon, I’ve wanted this for so long.” She raked her hands through Sharon’s hair, pulling her closer.

“Well, hello,” the voice of the long forgotten Andrea Hobbs sounded from behind Sharon, causing her to quickly detach herself from Brenda’s grip. Her cheeks burning, she said “Oh, I am so sorry, Andrea, we didn’t mean to exclude you.”

“Oh good, “ Andrea said and plopped herself down on the couch besides Sharon, “because I can use some TLC myself”

Before Sharon could react, Andrea had wrapped her arms around her waist and was nuzzling her face into her hair, planting soft kisses on her neck. Sharon froze. This was not at all what she had meant. She turned to face Brenda Leigh again, expecting the same shock she was feeling, reflected on her face. But instead Brenda seemed… intrigued? A faint hint of a smile was playing at her lips, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Well, well, I certainly never imagined this scenario!” she exclaimed before reclaiming Sharon’s lips.

 _No, no, no,_ something inside Sharon screamed. _This is all wrong, this cannot happen, you work with these women. Make. It. Stop!_

And she wanted to, she really did. But the alcohol, yes, let’s blame this on the alcohol, this is why everyone was behaving like they were caught in a third rate porn movie, made her return Brenda’s kisses, made her slide her hand over Andrea’s at her waist and move it up to her breast. Made her pant and moan and wish someone was taking her clothes off already.

In fact, Andrea had managed to get her hand inside her blouse, was undoing her bra clasp. Then her hands were on her breasts, the bare, sensitive flesh of her breasts, rolling her hardened nipples between her fingers, sending goose bumps all over her body. And still Brenda’s lips were on hers, Brenda’s tongue probing inside her mouth. Brenda’s hands running along her legs, now between her legs, where Sharon ached and was shamefully wet. _This is ridiculous_ , she thought, _this isn’t happening._

Sharon realised then that she was dreaming. Because no matter how much they all had to drink, this would never actually happen, and if it did, she would never be able to set foot in her office ever again. It was a dream, just a dream. A wonderful, realistic dream to be sure, and she briefly wondered why her mind would conjure this scenario up. Is this what she wanted, deep inside? She decided it didn’t matter, it felt good. Go with the flow, Sharon Raydor. Think about the consequences later.

Was that Brenda tugging down her stockings? Were those Andrea’s lips closing around her nipples? Sharon couldn’t tell anymore, she was lost in the sensations rippling through her body, her mind still caught in a fog. Voices, she heard their voices now, saying something about being comfortable and bed. She was tugged upright, Brenda on the left, Andrea on the right, and led to her bedroom. The rest of her clothes were taken off, she dropped down on the bed.

Sharon was no longer fighting her dream now, she went along with whatever her subconscious mind was conjuring up, steered it even and tried to take over some control. She turned to her right, there was Andrea, beautiful, naked, desire in her eyes. Sharon kissed her deeply and let her hand run down her body until it reached the warm, wet flesh between her legs. Andrea moaned in her mouth as she probed her fingers inside. It felt good, so good, not in the least because Brenda was straddling her from behind. She had one hand on Sharon’s breast, the other between her legs. She pushed them further apart, then slowly stroked Sharon’s swollen folds. Sharon didn’t know what to do with herself, her body felt like it was on fire. She cried out as Brenda suddenly thrust her fingers inside of Sharon and started fucking her in earnest. She mimicked the movements of her own hand inside Andrea to those of Brenda, all three of them now panting and moaning.

Sharon was close, so close, she felt her orgasm build then explode through her in powerful waves. She barely had time to calm down before she felt Andrea clench around her fingers. She heard her cry out “god, yes, oh yes” before she went limp and lay panting on the bed.

Sharon turned to Brenda who was looking at both of them with a huge grin on her face. “That was amazin’,“ she said, “you ladies are so very sexy.” She kissed Sharon again, hungry, wet, sloppy kisses, but Sharon was going to put her mouth to better use, she decided. She kissed her way down, paused at Brenda’s beautiful breasts, sucking on her nipples one by one. She used to daydream about doing this on a daily basis, but managed to keep her sexual thoughts at bay for three years. Three whole years! And here she was having the sexiest dream of her lifetime. She felt a slight pang of regret that Brenda wasn’t really here, but quickly pushed it away.

She continued her journey down, until she reached Brenda’s blonde curls and pushed her legs apart. She breathed in deeply, savouring Brenda’s smell.  She rubbed her thumbs along the blonde’s folds which were dripping with desire. Brenda moaned and arched her back, then her moan was stifled by Andrea’s mouth, greedily kissing her. Encouraged by what she was seeing, Sharon put her tongue to good use between Brenda’s legs. She tasted sweet. Like somehow all her candy eating had affected her flavour. It was the best thing Sharon could ever remember tasting.

She pushed her tongue inside, continued rubbing her thumbs over Brenda’s clitoris. She slid her tongue across Brenda’s folds, then moved her mouth over to her sensitive nub and sucked on it hard, pushing her fingers deep inside. Brenda screamed inside Andrea’s mouth, causing her to chuckle. Andrea moved her hand down to Sharon’s hair and ran her fingers through it, slightly pushing her head between Brenda’s legs, as if to encourage her. Not that she needed to be encouraged. She pushed her fingers in as far as she could, flicked her tongue over Brenda’s clit, then sucked up the juices with vigour. Brenda stiffened, clasped her legs around Sharon’s neck, keeping her head in an almost painful stranglehold. She screamed. Sharon could feel her muscles contract, her clit shivering against her tongue. Brenda’s body relaxed and she lay panting as Sharon licked her clean tenderly and moved back up.

She kissed Andrea, then Brenda before she collapsed, sweating and exhausted next to them. She promptly fell asleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Sharon woke up, her head pounding, but her body feeling strangely relaxed, like her dream had permeated into her muscles.

Perhaps she’d been pawing at herself in her sleep, she wouldn’t be surprised. She didn’t remember much from last night. She’d gone out with Andrea and Brenda, realised she was still in love with the latter, and started drinking her desire away. She’d somehow gotten home and in bed, somehow managed to get undressed, but she could not recall how. Her dream however, she recalled with shocking clarity. She remembered it as if it had actually happened. Her body felt like it had actually happened. Raw, bruised, exhausted, but wonderfully sated. Good lord, she thought to herself as she tried to sit up in her bed. She’d never had such a vivid dream before. Perhaps alcohol and desire weren’t such a good combination. She grabbed her glasses from her nightstand and looked around for her dressing gown.

  
And it was then, only then, that she noticed the naked bodies of one Brenda Leigh Johnson and one Andrea Hobbs sprawled across her bed.


End file.
